Television is a very powerful tool for presenting information to a wide audience. This makes television a very good advertising medium. It is common to present commercials with television content. The manner in which people watch television is changing, however. For example, many television viewers watch on demand content and/or recorded content (e.g., content recorded using video recording equipment, such as a digital video recorder (DVR)). With on demand content and/or recorded content, television viewers have the opportunity to fast forward, or otherwise ignore, the commercials.